Fanfic:The Hunter and The Hunted
Rating: as for this, i go no farther in early chapters than Monster Hunter 3 tri's rating, but it might be M if i want, so if you are a jesus freak... READ ANYWAY! Ch.1 I yawned as I held off my sister's blows. We were fighting again, as we commonly did, and she had a knife. However, I had learned better than to worry about getting stabbed by my sister; she was quite a passivist when fighting some one else. But when it came to hunting, she gave it her all. I was a professional hunter who was actually quite famous, while my sister, who was a village-level Huntress, was only known for me. She had gotten mad at me calling her chores "Sad" and saying that i had a much harder job. Being quite a literalist, she thought it wasn't a joke, and grabbed her hunter's knife to attack me. Eventually, after several skilled blocks, I forced the blade away, towards her. She went back to doing her chores, but not before giving me the evil eye. Mom, Dad, I have news. Tomorrow, I will be heading out on a long quest, and I need to know how to contact you guys", I said. My sister simply stated "Good. A little peace." "I will also be moving away to the city of Loc lac, and I expect to make my living, and family, in the city," I responded. My mom and dad looked at each other and smiled with pride "If you are going to move we will need to carry you on the wagon. The guild doesn't offer airships out here, silly." We went to bed shortly afterward so we would be ready for the trip. The next day, I awoke to see my mom packing my stuff into my traveler's pack. It seemed like with every other item, she would spend five minutes looking at my stuff, simply reminiscing about when I was younger. I began putting on my leather gunner's armor, for while we were on the sea and in the cart, I was assigned to the guard. I went out of my room to ask my dad if I could help with the route map, and he decided that I would draw the route, for it was my trip. This was no really new task for mem as i've had to before. when I was done, we went to the restaurant, and we each had a serving of Dragon Head before loading the boat we had recently built. It was quite large compared to the small fishing boats, and had four beds, a gunner's platform above the bridge, and a walkway all around the ship. I gave a large salute to the chief as we set out, and i knew there was no going back. For a while, about four hours, nothing happened. But just as I looked out, I saw a large green dot in the distance. I mounted the platform, and when I looked out through the binoculars, it turned out to be a Lagiacrus. "Aww,shit. We're screwed. Just has to be a Lagi, don't it," I thought to myself. I aimed my gun as I loaded two Wyvernfire level 3 shells. After shooting six, It ran off, not knowing at all what happened. It was like this with ludroth off and on all day. By the time we reached land, it was night. We unloaded the cart and our Aptonoth, Baldy, onto the shore. We rode onto some distant road, and I took careful notice of my surroundings. We were on a plain, a grassland that i couldn't even see the end of, despite having the eyes of the Eageluss clan, said to be descended from elves. The caravan rode on, and the entire time I watched a Rathalos miles away, looking for food. I heard a slight commotion, and told my father to speed up. I would never forget my mistake. The part that fell off was the apparatus holding my six year old little brother's bed basket, wich had him in it. I have never forgotten that. Our caravan approached another beach, but this time, the great desert was out far behind the port city we faced. We carefully rode over the overpass, and arrived at Loc Lac City. Dad went to the city house honcho, and grabbed me a two person dorm, and a large one, on the cheap because of my reputation. "You're John the Great's son, mon?! That's high class, mon! you got zenny, i got plenny... o' houses!" I could hear him barking. We moved my stuff into my house, and we all slept there for the rest of the night. Ch.2 The next morning, we went to the tavern. The Guildmaster was sitting on his counter, doing a haiku, but he recognized me right away. "Say, you're the young lad who killed two Ceaduses in the same two hours! I've been waiting!" He said with happiness. I received my Guild license, and my Guild school forms. It was time for school to start, so we said our goodbyes. There were many tears. I waved goodbye as they rode into the distance. As I headed to school, I came across a kid my age who was also going to school, but he was worried about leaving his store every day. "I just wish I could hire someone to do the afternoon shift. I barely have anytime to sleep, and it's affecting my grades. Know anyone?" He asked. "Do I?! I would!" I responded. "Great! Just.. you are a well known hunter... I'm not sure if people will actually buy anything. But it's worth a try. By the way, my name is kirin malloss. We're roomates." He said at length. Once we arrived at school, I saw that a great number of students were already gathered. None of them took further notice of me other than a few looks. "'' I thought I was well-known around here. On that note, why does a Hunter like me have to go to school anyway? " I thought to myself. Just as i thought that, our teacher walked in. "Welcome, students. My name is Bo Laness, and unlike other instructors, I would prefer you address me with my first name. Today, we will introduce ourselves," he said. "We'll start with you," he said pointing at me. "My name is John Eageluss. I am famous in Moga village, Wyvernroost town, and Lagun village for killing two ceaduses in two hours," I stated. He then looked at a girl next to me and said,"Now you, young one." She looked up. Her face said "Huh?" and she blushed. "Oh. Right. Well, my name is Katherine Phillips, but you can just call me Katy," she said. The teacher introduced the rest of the class, but I wasn't wholly paying attention. Instead, I was paying attention to Katy. She looked perfect; her hair was a beautiful shade of red, and her eyes were an ocean shade of blue. Her face was very white, but not pale, as her cheeks wer slightly red. I believe I fell in love with her at that moment. She was carefully crafting a wrap for a sword handle, and I noticed that the knife itself was made out of a Barioth tooth. "Today, I will allow the next twenty moments to you for you to socialize, and get to know each other better," our teacher said. "So, what weapon do you use," I asked Katy. "Huh? Oh, I use the Dual Swords, Sword and Shield, or Long Sword. What about you?" She responded. "A Switch axe. Or Long Sword. Or Bowgun. Sometimes I use a Sword and Shield," I responded to her. I couldn't believe my luck! She showed in her eyes an odd look- the look one gets when they develop feelings for someone. We continnued talking for the rest of the time. "Students, we will start true class toworrow. For the rest of the time Today, we will associate ourselves with the different weapons," our teacher said. We traveled to the arena, and we got out a hunter's knife from the item box. He gave us the history of the weapon, and taught us the different moves with it. We did that with the rest of the weapons, and were dismissed. "As of today, you may participate in quests," Bo told us. When i was released, I signed up for an easy quest, and went to find Katy. When I found her she was in the Smithy, upgrading her armor. I approached her, and asked her if she would like to come with me on the quest. She said yes, and I signed up her and Kirin. "So, John, what Quest is this? You said a hunt, but you didn't specify," Katy said. I enjoyed every word, and responded,"We're hunting a Qurepeco. I believe I saw it over in Area 5 on the Airship." We headed off. I imagined what she would look like when fighting. Just then, a Qurepeco landed down and interrupted my thoughts. Katy took out her Dual Swords and gave a mighty slash to its beak. Kirin loaded his bowgun and shot the big duck in the chest, while I carefully set a pitfall trap. "Come here, Dickapeco! Come on bastard!" I yelled. It gave a roar and ran into my trap. I prepared my Switch Axe and set it in sword mode before it ran in. The axe unleashed a mighty growl as it ripped through the hide. I gave it a happy pat, and I ripped through a wing, making it flightless. Kirin shot it with three poison shots, slowly draining it's life force. "I can't watch a Qurepeco die like this," Katy said. We waited till it recovered from the trap, and Katy drove her Dual Swords into the beast's head, killing it. We carved it up, and waited for the airship. "Ya know, the Guild has to have alot of money. It's airship is able to fly anywhere," Katy said. "Look, there it is now, see. If it was a dragon it would be flapping it's wings," I said. We rode back to Loc Lac to report our success. Ch.3 When we got to Loc Lac, Kayla, The Guild Quest receptionist and a good friend of ours, said,"Heya guys! I heard about your success. Really awesome. Lemme just write that down... done. Have a Uragaan-less day, you guys!" "Wait, Katy. Did you mention to them ''why you are in the Guild?" Kayla said. "No... well, ok, fine. my sister got me in. Yes, we're sisters, and that's the reason i'm here," Katy said. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. Katy just sighed. The next day, when we went to school, I offered to use Baldy to get us there. If you remember, Baldy's my pet Aptonoth. As it turned out, We were starting Sword and Shield training today. we began with learning the Hack. Basically, we were told that the Hack is best used against slow monsters, and to start a combo. While the rest of the class had trouble with the swift moves, me and Katy were going perfectly on our training dummies. "Class, I now want to focus on another move, the jump attack. Do this attack to either start a combo or hurt a small monster to get it away from you. Especially good for Jaggi, though," Bo stated. Four of us mastered the attack fairly simply, while I was the one who did the best, and even started a combo. "Good, John! It's almost like you and Katy contain the olde spirits of the Rathalos and Rathian! Humble hunters you will grow to be, in time," Bo applauded. In no time we moved on to combos. "John, why don't you demonstrate your combo," Bo suggested. "Kill that Dummy!" I tore into the dummy, performing a Jump Attack, two Hacks, and a Wideslash. "Moving on to the second most useful attack: Spin Attack!" Bo said. "Simply slash your sword one way, then continue twirling that way," Bo continued. We all dis, and Bo smiled. I checked my watch. Two hours and Thirty minutes had passed. "'' Only two-and-a- half hours left,''" I thought. Category:Fan Fiction